Flash Sentry
(as a pony) (as a human) |cutie mark = Two-toned sapphire blue shield behind yellow lightning bolt |voice = Vincent Tong (''English) Miro Lopperi (Finnish) Ilyas Mettioui (French) Tamás Markovics (Hungarian) Marco Benedetti (Italian) Karol Jankiewicz (Polish) Caio Guarnieri (Brazilian Portuguesse) Evgeniy Waltz (Russian) Javier Olguín (Latin American Spanish) |headercolor = #FCC862 |headerfontcolor = #425CAA}} Flash Sentry is a male character whose Pegasus pony and human counterparts appear in My Little Pony Equestria Girls and the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror screenplay novelization of it. His Pegasus pony counterpart also appears briefly in Three's A Crowd, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, the IDW comics' , and the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks screenplay novelization of animated shorts, and his human counterpart also appears in Perfect Day For Fun! His human counterpart is Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend at Canterlot High. Development In late April 2013, an image of human Twilight Sparkle and human Flash Sentry as they appear in the film, with Flash carrying a guitar case, was posted anonymously online bearing the file name "ts_fs.png" and accompanied by the text "MMM HMM".No.10143545 On May 16, 2013, Meghan McCarthy wrote on Twitter "So funny people are calling blue haired guy in #EquestriaGirls “Brad”. His name is obviously “Dreamy Cutebottom” #notreally". On June 16, 2013, Meghan McCarthy wrote on Twitter that Flash Sentry would not be a character in the fourth season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. He did, however, make a non-speaking cameo in Three's A Crowd as well as a speaking cameo in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1; Jim Miller explained on Twitter in May 2014 "He was never in the scripts. He was added later by request." Depiction in the films ''Equestria Girls'' In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Flash Sentry first appears as a Pegasus pony royal guard in the Crystal Empire. He wears an additional back cloth and saddle plate normally worn by unicorn guards. Twilight Sparkle accidentally bumps into him when entering the throne room. He formally announces her arrival to the other princesses. Flash Sentry's human counterpart first appears in Canterlot High when Twilight runs into him in the corridor. He helps her up and asks, "Whoa. You okay?" Later, Twilight accidentally spills coffee on him at the coffee shop, and he jokes they need to stop bumping into each other. Rarity reveals to Twilight that he is Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend. When Sunset Shimmer frames Twilight for ruining the Fall Formal decorations, Flash Sentry proves that the pictures are fake and Vice Principal Luna allows Twilight Sparkle to stay in the competition. Twilight is so thrilled that she hugs Flash Sentry. He asks Twilight out to the Formal, but mistakes her blubbering "no's" as her answer when she was really freaking out over the Formal being postponed. When the Formal reconvenes as originally scheduled, Twilight clears up the confusion with Flash Sentry and agrees to have one dance with him. The Formal is disrupted when Sunset Shimmer rises to power and summons an army of hypnotized students, including Flash Sentry. Twilight and her friends defeat Sunset Shimmer, turning everyone back to normal. Flash Sentry finally asks Twilight for their dance. On the dance floor, he imitates Twilight's odd dancing style, previously seen in Sweet and Elite. When Twilight returns to the Crystal Castle at the end of the film, she again bumps into Flash Sentry's pony counterpart. He helps her up and states that they need to stop meeting like that. When Twilight's friends say that she must have a crush on him, Twilight denies it, but blushes. Pinkie Pie accurately guesses that he must have reminded Twilight of a rock guitarist whom she met and liked in the human world. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Co-director Ishi Rudell has confirmed that Flash will return for the sequel, but he did not indicate in what capacity. Perfect Day For Fun! In the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks animated short Perfect Day For Fun!, Flash Sentry appears at the Canterlot High carnival and watches the Sonic Rainbooms' concert. Depiction in the series In Three's A Crowd, Flash makes a non-speaking cameo as one of Princess Cadance's royal guard escorts, and smiles before getting back on the Crystal Empire train. Flash reappears in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, where he has a speaking role, introducing the Duke and Duchess of Maretonia. Personality As both a human and a pony, Flash Sentry was shown to be kind and gentlemanly. He returns Twilight's feelings of affection towards him as a human. His human self plays the guitar and is in a band, which performs at the Fall Formal and is specified in the first film's screenplay novelization Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror to be named Flash Drive. Other depictions In the IDW comics' story The Day Shift, pony Flash Sentry appears on page 5, having been startled by an opossum. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks screenplay novelization of the ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts, human Flash Sentry is mentioned in the narration of and pony Flash Sentry appears in chapter 1, "The Ponies in the Band!", and pony Flash Sentry is mentioned in the narration of chapter 17, "Dancing Room Only!" Mobile game description Flash Sentry is a high-ranking Pegasus pony in the Crystal Empire Royal Guard. He is kind, gentle and caring, and always offers help when needed. Merchandise A mini-figure pony toy of Flash Sentry has been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair. The toy was released as part of the eleventh wave of mystery pack toys and collector cards. The toy is the first time that his cutie mark is visible on the pony version of him. Quotes :Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror ::Flash Sentry: Thanks, Canterlot High! ::Flash Sentry: We're Flash Drive! Come see us play at the Sweet Shoppe next weekend. :Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ::Flash Sentry: Excuse me, Princess. ::Flash Sentry: I couldn't help but notice your singing. You're good enough to have your own band! Gallery See also * *Pony with a similar name: General Flash. References de:Flash Sentry es:Flash Sentry fr:Flash Sentry it:Flash Sentry ru:Флэш Сентри Category:Musicians